DB los herederos de Goku
by hellmurder
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Aquí se veran las aventuras de Veil, hermano de Pan, un chico que de muy pequeño demostró un gran poder. Y más de uno querra aprovecharse de él
1. Capítulo 1: hermano y hermana

La carta llegó a todos los que antaño ayudaron a salvar la tierra. De todo el mundo se dirigieron hasta el Monte Paozu. Aquel día, un número anormal de personas afirmaron haber visto siluetas volando por el cielo. El motivo de esta reunion de personas tan extremadamente poderosas era que había nacido una de las personas que debería ser una de los defensores de la Tierra en un futuro.

– Pan, ve a buscar más comida, que creo que 4 jabalíes no serán suficientes para todos- dijo Videl a su hija.

– Un momento, no puedo seguir jugando con Veil?- Respondió Pan, mientras construía una torre con bloques de madera.

– Sabes de sobra que todos los amigos de tu padre estarán aquí en una hora, así que coge la nube Kinton y caza un par de osos y algún pez. Y no tardes mucho, que me tienes que ayudar a poner la mesa.

– Jooooo...

Pan, enfadada, salió por la puerta y llamó a la nube Kinton. Mientras, su hermano de dos meses observaba atentamente la torre de madera que Pan había hecho. De repente, una leve luz azul le paso por sus ojos normalmente negros como el carbón. De un latigazo con la cola, destruyó la construcción dejando todos los bloques de madera clavados en las paredes. Su madre, que aún no se había acostumbrado a los frecuentes impulsos de destrucción de su hijo, le riño y lo puso en su cuna con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara antes de la llegada de los invitados.

Mientras, por la ventana, una rana poco común observaba de forma maliciosa la escena.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bienvenido, Veil

Los platos sucios prácticamente no cabían en el fregadero. Alimentar a 2 saiyans, 5 mestizos, una docena y media de humanos, 2 gatos, 2 androides, 1 cerdo, 1 tortuga, dos nameks y un Majin Buu, que comía tanto como los saiyans, no era tarea fácil. Gracias a Karin, Gohan escondió Senzus entre la comida de los saiyans y mestizos, por lo que consiguió minimizar los daños. Aun así, los platos seguían amontonándose. Por suerte ya estaban cerca del postre.

En el comedor, todo el mundo parecía contento. Incluso a Piccolo se le vio una pequeña sonrisa. Bra, Marron y Pan no paraban de jugar con Veil, aunque él no parecía muy contento. De hecho, ni siquiera su madre le había visto expresar alguna emoción en los tres meses que el chico tenía de vida..

La fiesta se fue animando. Krilin y Yamcha empezaron a cantar. Chaoz empezó a mover los platos y los cubiertos haciéndoles bailar, algo que gustó mucho a las chicas. Goku, Vegeta y Yajirobai empezaron un concurso de comer comida. Ganó Yajirobai por un margen de medio pescado. Todos se alegraron de que su grupo de guerreros aumentara, y la gente empezó a contar historietas de sus aventuras. Goku estaba explicando cómo venció a la Red Ribbon cuando, de repente, el rostro de Goku cambió.

En su cabeza se oía la voz de Kibitoshin "Goku, necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tus amigos, ven rápido". Goku les explicó el mensaje a sus amigos y, con la ayuda del Shunkan Idō se tele-transportó junto a Vegeta hacia el mundo Kaioshin. La fiesta de repente terminó. Todos los que eran de capaces de sentir el Ki de las otras personas intentaron agudizar sus sentidos para averiguar que ocurría


	3. Capítulo 3: El fin de los sayanos puros

En el mundo Kaioshin, Kibitoshin les explico la situación a Goku y Vegeta. Un experimento fallido en el planeta Varga había originado uno de los agujeros negros más potentes de la historia. Si no se detenía, toda la Galaxia Norte desaparecería.

– ¿Y como piensas detener un agujero negro?- Preguntó Vegeta

– Necesitamos que el agujero negro se colapse de energía para que pare de absorber- dijo Kibitoshin.

– Ah, entonces solo hace falta que le enseñe mi Final Flash a ese agujero- Dijo Vegeta, con aires de grandeza.

– Dudo que sirva. Ni siquiera la **_Genkidama _**que hicisteis contra Kid Buu podría colapsar el agujero.

– Y entonces, ¿por que nos has llamado?- Preguntó Goku

– Porque necesitamos a Vegetto, es nuestra última esperanza.- Dijo el dios preocupado- pero ya no os podéis volver a fusionar...

– La Pottala no es la única forma de fusionarse- Dijo Goku

– Kakarotto, no pretenderás...-Dijo Vegeta esperándose lo peor.

Cinco minutos después, Goku y Vegeta estaban en el explaneta Freezer nº55. Kibitoshin estaba preocupado.

– Sólo quedan diez minutos para que este planeta sea absorbido- Dijo Kibitoshin- ¿Estáis seguros que funcionará?

– Sí, podremos mantener el nivel 3 durante el tiempo suficiente como para parar al agujero- Dijo Vegeta

Entonces empezó la fusión. Afortunadamente, no salió mal y Gogeta estaba listo para la acción. El guerrero definitivo concentró la energía para el ataque final.

– ¡Garlick Dragon!

Los afortunados testigos de tal explosión de poder aseguraron que vieron un dragón dorado y morado alzarse hacia el agujero. Algunos dijeron que encima había un hombre con el pelo dorado largo, que levantó el puño y se hundió en la oscuridad. Por toda la galaxia se sintió una explosión de poder,incluso se sintió en las Galaxias del Sur, Este y Oeste.

Está fue la última vez que alguien vio a Goku y a Vegeta. Ni siquiera las bolas de dragón les pudieron hacer volver, igual que a las otras victimas del agujero. Según el Gran Namekiano, las almas y los cuerpos de los que fueron absorbidos fueron esparcidas por todo el universo en millones de pedazos con la explosión, por lo tanto técnicamente no habían muerto. Goku y Vegeta habían salvado a la galaxia, pero habían pagado la salvación de miles de vidas con su existencia.


End file.
